Care To Make A Wager?
by Yorusoi
Summary: Yoruichi makes a wager with Soifon that she thinks she can win. Hands down. But, you never know until it's all said and done! Might be slightly OOC, but not TOO much! Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just so ya know!**_

**_Oh and Ima sorry for the possible mistakes, I have no beta. So if ya find some, just send me a word and I'll fix it pronto!~Enjoy!_**

_**Care To Make A Wager?**_

_Yoruichi waited quietly upon top of a bolder. Quickly calming herself, slowing her breathing. She let every one of her senses remain open to her surroundings. Taking in every sight. Feeling every slight breeze in the air. Smelling every aroma enveloping her. Practically tasting the adrenaline pulsing throughout her body. Hearing every sound, every foot step._

_There!_

"_Kyah!"_

_Soifon looked at the rubble that was once a colossal rock beneath her clenched fist. A confused look crossed her face as she stared at the pebbles, quickly recapping the last movements of her attack, replaying them in her mind's eye. __'I know she was here just a second ago!' _she thought. Soi had moved with such speed. Her body willing forward towards her target with such stealth, that every member in the Gotei 13, even Yamamoto, would not have sensed such an appending attack. No one in the Soul Society would have been able to feel her coming.

Then again, she wasn't within Serigeti right now.

"My, my. Thought you had me there for a second, didn't ya?" a certain purple haired Goddess called out in a sing-song voice, her body still not in plain view.

Soifon, with her eyes still focused on the debris below her fist, zoned in on the voice. Trying to trace the sound waves back to its origin.

"What are you gonna do, just keep staring at the mess you just made?" Yoruichi sang out again from a new obscured locale.

Soifon's face of confusion was quickly replaced by her well accustomed scowl. She moved her eyes in a direction opposite of where she heard Yoruichi's voice. Knowing her sempai, she would have already moved by now.

"Come on, I'm gonna get bored if you just keep sitting their admiring the dirt Soifon!", Yoruichi wined. She was growing slightly impatient as she watched Soi frown her face at the ground, lost in deep concentration.

Sure enough, the taunt had come from a different position, not far from where Soi's eyes had settled earlier. She opened up all of her senses allowing everything in the area come to her.

'_Just a little bit more towards the North.'_

"You know, you look so adorable glaring at the gravel Little Bee, like a child who's not getting her way!", the hidden woman shouted . She snickered as she watched the scowl on the raven headed girl deepened. Yoruichi loved taunting her Little Bee during their training periods in the spacious room underneath Kisuke's shop. It was always so much fun! She let out a seductive giggle. " I'm starting to get a little lonely now, over here, _all_ by myself", she continued. "Please, don't keep me waiting", she purred, her voice almost pleading, now husky with lust and desire.

Soifon faltered slightly, she was attempting to search for her eluding girlfriend by trying to catch and follow the extremely light traces of her lover's reitsu. Now she was temporarily distracted from the search, losing the trail, just like Yoruichi had wanted. As if the task at hand wasn't already hard enough! Yoruichi was a master at almost completely concealing her spiritual pressure, making it hard for others to locate her when she didn't want to be found.

And to make matters harder on the Commander, Yoruichi had used _that _voice to throw Soi off the trail. Her bedroom voice, dropping her speech into a slightly rough and yet smooth tone. A decibel Soi's brain had associated with the most extreme of pleasures and made her undergarments grow moist. She couldn't think rationally when she heard Yoruichi talk like that, and the catty woman _knew _that.

'_Don't let her unnerve you Soi, not now!' _, Soifon coached in her head. _'She's just trying to trip you up, get you off the trail. Now come on, focus!'._Soifon once again began to follow the traces of reitsu. "Got you", she mumbled aloud softly as her feet carried her into motion again. This time towards the East.

Soi saw that she was gaining ground fast as she approached a rather curvy silhouette. Being the rank she was in the Gotei 13, Soifon knew that a straight forward assault would not work, especially on an opponent as skilled as her sparring partner.

She had to surprise Yoruichi. At the last possible second Soi herself vanished, Flash Stepping so that she was now behind the figure. Soifon grinned, at this angle she had a perfect shot at Yoruichi's right side. Quickly setting her stance, she moved her body in for the attack, her leg aiming at the waist line.

However, by the time all of these actions were prepared and swinging into action, the figure was gone, and Soi's leg caught nothing but air.

She let out a fierce growl of frustration.

"Oooohh, scary", Yoruichi tauntingly breathed into the younger woman's right ear, suddenly appearing behind the petite woman. Soifon shivered as she felt her lady's lips brush softly against the shell of her ear, gently nipping at the lobe with her teeth.

Yoruichi lightly settled her hand on the silken skin of Soi's back. For a split second she took her mind from their training to admire the sight. Yoruichi had always enjoyed the eye-candied treat of seeing her lover clawed in the Special Forces Commander uniform. So much skin! She trailed her fingers down the indention of Soi's spine and grinned with delight as she felt the rise of fine bumps her touch left behind.

She knew the moment wouldn't last much longer when she felt the muscles beneath her hand tense, evidence of Soifon regaining her composer.

Soi cried out as she turned her body in a Roundhouse kick in hopes of striking her opponent this time. No such luck, she only caught air. Again. Yoruichi had once again removed herself from the area.

' _Guess it's back to business' _A grin slowly stretched across Yoruichi's face until it reached her eyes. _'Wow, she was actually close on that one',_ she thought once she was at a safe distance from the Squad Two leader again. '_She has gotten better! Maybe this time I should actu-',_

Yoruichi's thoughts were cut short as her body instinctively blocked the blow that had been aimed her lower left side. She really hadn't sensed Soi approach that time, and was glad that her body, despite being a century away from battle, was still able to protect her without conscious thought.

Soifon didn't stop there. She had seen it, the look of surprise on her sempai's face. Now was the time to take advantage of the opportunity, while she still had the upper hand.

Just like the first time they crossed blows after their century long separation, these strikes were blinding! Both bodies were in a constant motion, limbs darting out towards each other as they ducked and dodged each others advances. And for the strike that got too close their person, they were easily blocked. Both women continued their dance of combat, Flash Stepping from boulder to bolder, at sometimes appearing everywhere at once. It seemed like neither one would gain the upper hand.

That is, until Yoruichi faked a right punch, but instead opted to go with a Spinning kick, aiming high. Soifon flinched at the faux jab before she ducked under Yoruichi's flying leg, now appearing behind her.

'_Perfect! A clear shot!"_, Soi cheered in her mind. She moved her arm in a straight line, aiming for a kidney.

It was a well timed attack, one that would have defeated a multitude of random opponents. Her body was in perfect sync, fast, lucid and full of control, that's why it surprised Soi when it suddenly locked up. She couldn't move, a weight was pressed on her right foot keeping her body captive. Her outstretched arm was captured in a death grip so firm, that she couldn't even flex the muscles beneath the skin. A tanned arm had reached around her waist from behind effectively locking her left arm to her side, the hand settled along the jaw bone and pulling her head awkwardly to the side, exposing her neck.

Exposing her neck for the kill. In this position, Soi knew that she was vulnerable to a blade falling on her throat; and if the pressure being used to bend her head to the side was increased just a tab, it would end her life with a broken neck.

'_Damn it!"_

Yoruichi released a throaty chuckle before she bent her head to place a soft kiss upon Soi's exposed neck., lingering there a moment, taking in her intoxicating scent. "Got ya", she purred, her lips brushing over the soft skin as she spoke.

Soifon rolled her eyes as she felt the Shihouin's lips spread into a grin along her skin. "What you 'got' was lucky."

Yoruichi clicked her tongue before using it trail the length of her captured prey's neck until she reached the base where it met the shoulder. She was delighted at the response of her actions when she felt her protégée shudder from the contact. "Please", Yoruichi said smugly, while she busied herself with planting kisses back up the column of Soi's neck. "That was all skill baby, no amount of luck in the world could produce the talent I have."

Soi sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes again before moving them to the side to take in as much as she could of the woman behind her. Yoruichi still had her locked in her grasp, so turning her head wasn't much of an option. "Still as cocky as ever huh Yoruichi-sama", Soi said dryly.

Yoruichi's eye twitched at sound of the honorific before she composed herself again. She had won after all, she wouldn't allow the young woman in her arms to deflate her high. Her face settled into a display of innocence as did her voice. "Oh come on Soifon, you of all people should know that's not true. I'm not the least bit cocky, well unless you count the couple of times where you let me use that stra-"

"OKAY!!!", Soi yelled out, her usually pale skin now mimicking a tomato.

Yoruichi couldn't help it, she threw back her head in a hearty laugh.

Soifon's face turned into a scowl, she knew that the tanned woman was enjoying toying with her. She tried to move out of Yoruichi's hold but her body and didn't move an inch. Frustrated, she tried again to move out of the grip, this time pulling harder, but again failed. She heard Yoruichi's laughter grow louder as she continued her struggles for freedom. After a minute of failure Soifon gave in, slumping back into the comfort of her capturer's arms with a sigh of both defeat and content. "Can you let me go now Yoruichi?" she asked trying to turn her head to get a better view of Yoruichi's face. Again, didn't happen.

Yoruichi couldn't help another round of giggles as she watched the display. Soi was just so cute! Her sigh had blown the once perfect lay of her bangs upward, causing them to fall back on her face in a messy heap. The Shihouin leaned in and placed a kiss on her girl's cheek, before moving her lips to continue the assault on her neck. "Nope, I rather much like this position" Yoruichi answered, her voice a mixture of amusement and lust.

"You just like to dominate."

The lips on Soi's neck had once again reached the base where her neck met her shoulder and she let out a surprised yelp at the feeling of a set of teeth clamp down on the muscle. The bite wasn't enough to break the skin or bring serious pain, but it would leave a very obvious tale-tale sign on her skin.

The golden eyed beauty moved her tongue over the mark she had just left on her girlfriend. She pulled her head back and hummed in content at the sight of her handy work. "Yeah that too, you know me so well", she breathed out in reply.

Soi let out another huff as she again pulled her limbs in an effort to get free. "Come on Yoruichi, let me go", she spoke softly.

Yoruichi did move her foot from the top of Soi's and also the grip from her arm. However, instead of totally freeing her, she wrapped her arm around Soi's waist from behind, pulling the her backwards until she pressed into the tanned woman's front. It wasn't freedom, but it was an improvement comfort wise.

Yoruichi moved her hand from it's position on Soi's jaw tantalizingly slow, tracing her lover's bone structure, and settled it under Soi's chin. Gently, she turned the braided haired girl's head until overcast eyes met up with her own golden depths. "Never", Yoruichi whispered with fierce sincerity. "I'll never let you go. Never again Soifon."

Soi felt all the breath in her body rush out of her. Never in her existence has she ever heard someone speak to her with such truth, present themselves to her with such unguarded honesty. Soi gazed into the eyes that held her very being and was able to see to the core of Yoruichi's soul. It held such passion as every untamed emotion reflected through the golden orbs. Guilt. Remorse. A plead for forgiveness, but the strongest of all, a love so tender that Soi felt her knee's go weak.

Soifon moved her hand up to cup her goddesses' cheek. "Yoruichi", she mumbled, breathless by the surge of raw emotion. She had already forgiven Yoruichi for leaving her before. Sure, she would forever harbor the memory of that lonely century in the back of her mind, but the anger, the urge to seek vengeance had dissipated long ago. All she wanted to do was focus on the present time they shared together and perhaps plan a more solid future. From time to time, she had to remind the Shihouin of this.

Yoruichi let her vague plea hang in the air for a while longer, she wanted the younger woman to see her regret. To understand the guilt she felt and for her to know that she will spend every second left of her life making it up her. After a minute or two she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into Soi's touch. Allowing the relief of Soi's forgiveness to wash over her.

After another moment, Soi felt Yoruichi's face mold itself into a smirk. A second later she witnessed the tanned woman open her eyes to show her returned glimmer of mischief. It warmed Soi's to see Yoruichi return to normal.

"And besides", Yoruichi smugly continued on from earlier. "I _am_ the victor after all, _and_ the reigning champion. So that means I get the pleasure of holding you longer."

Soi let out a sigh as she threw her hands up in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you that you got lucky before you believe it!", she huffed.

"Oh don't be such a sore loser Soi!", Yoruichi exclaimed, her brow creasing. "I told you it was pure, concentrated skill. All me babe."

Soifon felt her body twitch as the feelings of frustration from earlier seeped back into her system. Yoruichi could be so arrogant at times. "You may say that with your mouth, but we both know what I'm saying is true", Soi said while recalling the movements of her last attack , paying attention to her mind-eye's movements more closely. " If I would have faked that shot to your back and instead actually went for right thigh, you wouldn't be able to Flash Step behind me. And right now, you would have been the one locked up on the ground." Soi mentally smacked herself for not taking advantage of the opportunity. "Damn, you would have been caught totally off guard!"

'_Wow, she's right, if she'd went that route, I woulda been down for sure. Man she _is_ getting better from all this extra training!'_, the catty woman thought. But that didn't mean that she had to tell Soi that because next time the Commander will know how to take better advantage of rare battle opportunities as such, well that and Yoruichi still had a pride to protect.

"Ha! Yeah right Soi" Yoruichi said instead. "I have yet to meet a person who could catch me off guard. I'm too fast for my opponent to even lay simple hand attacks on me!"

"I don't believe that for a second Yoruichi, and if I recall correctly, I was able to land some 'simple hand attacks' on you a year ago", said Soi referring to their hostile reunion.

"T-that doesn't count!", Yoruichi stammered. "There were emotional circumstances that clouded my judgment."

"Uh huh", Soi said dryly giving her woman a withering glare. "All I'm saying is that if I could have caught you off guard that many times once before, I can just as easily do it again."

Yoruichi stiffened at the challenge then pulled Soifon closer, pressing her mouth against her ear. "I would be careful of what you say Little Bee. Don't let your mouth write a check that your body can't cash.", she growled.

Soi scowled. "Ha, I know my skills Yoruichi, and I know what I can do. Easily might I add. So don't make me wipe that adorable smirk off your face."

"Ooohh! I see were getting serious here Little Bee. Think you could back up that big talk of yours?", Yoruichi taunted. This challenge was getting her worked up, in more ways than one.

"Without a doubt, Yoruichi-sama", Soi said, smirking when she saw Yoruichi's eye twitch again at the use of her semi-formal name.

Yoruichi dropped her arms from around Soi's frame and watched as the petite woman turned around to face her, the smirk still in place. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "So you believe that eh?", she asked. "Well Soifon, care to make a wager on that?"

"A wager huh?", Soi narrowed her eyes.

"Yep, let's see if you can really catch me off guard."

"Hmmm", Soi pondered. "What are the terms?"

Yoruichi was taken back for a second at the boldness of her girlfriend before she composed her self again, chuckling. "Everything goes, and I do mean _everything_Soi. No bars, no hands down. We go at it again until someone wins by locking the other up.", she explained. "All you have to do is catch me off guard and win the match."

"Well what do I get if I win?"

Yoruichi snorted at the prospect causing Soi to growl. The Shihouin grinned in response before she considered the question. "You'll get twenty-four hours of undying servitude. I'll do anything you say, how you want it, when you want it. No questions asked for twenty-four hours straight."

Soifon's mouth spread into a sinister grin, her gray eyes furthered clouded with mischief. She could think of a few things she wanted the catty woman to do. _'Yep, this is going to be fun'_, she thought. Then her face dropped, eyes narrowing at the tanned woman. "What do you get if you win?", she asked warily.

Yoruichi's signature grin reappeared. "Oh don't worry about that Soi. All you need to know is that it'll be both fun and extremely enjoyable for me."

Soi back tracked for a second. She knew that it probably wouldn't be smart for her to accept the challenge not knowing all the terms, especially against someone who was as good at hand to hand combat as her sempai. She could easily lose. But the thought of her prize pushed away all reason. "Fine."

Yoruichi blinked in surprised at the Commander's answer. "Are you serious?", she asked.

"I'm not one to back down from a challenge Shihouin."

With her smirk back in place, Yoruichi began to circle Soi, like a panther stalking its fallen prey considering what to tear off first. She stopped behind her protégée, her lips placed near the shell of Soi's ear. "Fine, but I wish to warn you, Little Bee.", she whispered.

"What would that be?" Soi said, her eyes narrowly cut in the direction of the woman behind her.

"Betting against me isn't the smartest thing to do sweetheart", Yoruichi half growled into Soifon's ear.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I always win.", Yoruichi replied, trying to give Soi one last chance to back out if she chose, knowing her _that_ wouldn't most likely happen.

She was right.

"Well, we'll see won't we", Soi smirked. She heard Yoruichi chuckle in response.

And with that, both bodies once again disappeared as they Flash Stepped away from each other.

The challenge was issued.

The terms were set.

And the wager, was on.

----------------------------------------------- (The next day)-----------------------------------------------------------

Kisuke dropped down into the passenger seat of the car and barely had the door closed before Kukakuu started the engine and speed away from the curve.

"Damn Shiba. No need to be in that much of a hurry", he said while re-adjusting the strange stripped bucket hat on his head. His blonde hair was in its normal disarray, covering most of the view to his eyes.

"Shut up old man!", Kukakuu replied gruffly. "If you weren't so fucking slow, I wouldn't need to be in this much of a hurry. You know that by now the bar is half filled, and I wanna get a good table tonight before they're all taken!"

"Old?", Kisuke asked clearly offended. "You know we're the same age right, Kukakuu Shiba?'

Kukakuu's eye twitched. She was known for her temper and right now Urahara was toying with death. Kukakuu pressed on the gas pedal harder in order to calm her easily raised rage. "Oi, are you calling me old Kisuke?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Kisuke's brain apparently just decided to join the conversation. "N-n-n-no!", he stammered. Then again, maybe not.

"No you're not old Kukakuu! Not old at all!", he continued quickly. "My you don't look a day over one-hundred, I mean twenty-three! You look beautifully young! N-n-not t-t-that I'm saying that when you do get old that you won't be beautiful. N-not saying that you're ol-"

"Shut up Kisuke, you're given me a headache.", Kukakuu interrupted his mumbling.

"Okay.", he replied weakly, leaning back into the seat and starting out of the window.

They were on their way to Soifon's apartment to pick up Yoruichi for a night drinking at their favorite bar. It was Yoruichi's turn to pay and Kukakuu wanted to make sure they got a good table.

Kukakuu pulled the car up to the curve and cut the ignition. "Go tell her that we're out here."

Kisuke jumped at Kukakuu's command and exited the car, running towards the door. "Oi, Yoruichi! We're out here!" he yelled as he hit the door. Then he remembered the spare key Yoruichi had told him about. _"Use this only in case of an emergency Kisuke', _she had told him.

'_I guess this is an emergency, if I don't hurry up, Kukakuu will kill me for sure',_ the blonde salesman thought as he slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.

Kukakuu was still sitting in the car looking out the window when she saw Kisuke run in front of the car. His head was tilted was tilted back and blood could be seen draining through the fingers clenched around his nose. He kept running passing the car heading back in the direction towards his shop, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"What the fuck?", Kukakuu grumbled as she climbed out of the car. With one last glance towards the direction that Kisuke ran off into, she turned to walk Soi's towards door. She didn't know what to be prepared for as she neared the entrance so she made sure that she kept up some kind of guard.

'_It can't be that bad, if it was Urahara woulda fought', _the Shiba thought as she approached the door. Seeing that it was open and the spare key was still in the hole she backed tracked. _'Then again, maybe not'._

Kukakuu pushed the ajar door open wider and stepped over the thresh hold ready to face anything.

Well almost.

"Oi, you I know your in here Yoruichi!", she called out. "Don't be trying ta hide, you know it's your turn to pay!" Kukakuu moved further into the apartment, towards the living room. '_Ain't that like her, the bitch, trying ta cop out of payin' for the rounds tonight! Wait til I find her-' _

Kukakuu's ranting mind was cut at the display before her. Never had she seen anything like it in all her centuries of breathing.

Not even while piss poor drunk.

No. Scratch that. Someone would have to be hella drunk, high, and dehydrated, and their mind _still _wouldn't be able to comprehend the sight before her.

Kukakuu blinked once. Twice, just to be sure she wasn't already drunk. She checked her hands to make sure that she wasn't holding a bottle of sake.

Nope, they were empty.

Carefully she moved her eyes back up to the show in front of her, cautiously walking into the room.

There before her on the couch sat a rather satisfied (and distracted) looking Soifon holding video camcorder. The normally uptight of a Commander was slouched back lazily into the cushions, her left leg propped up on the coffee table before the couch. A goofy grin spread across her face as she pointed the recorder across the room, by the blinking of the red light Kukakuu could tell that it was taping.

Soi was so distracted with filming that she didn't even notice Kukakuu's presence until she stood right next to the couch. When she did sense the visitor, surprisingly, she barely turned her head to see who it was, her eyes repetitively shifting between the blacked haired Shiba to the show in front of her. "Oh, hey Shiba", she said dryly, shifting her attention back forward again.

"Soi what the hell?", Kukakuu asked. "I know you've seen Yoruichi around here, it's her turn to pay!" She turned her head in the direction of Soi's eyes. "What the fuck!"

Across the room, in the direction of Soi's camera lenses stood Yoruichi clawed in what appeared to be a black leather impersonation of the Corps Commander uniform, only this ensemble was tighter and fit her like a second skin.

Yoruichi was busy dusting various shelves of Soi's entertainment center and when she turned around, Kukakuu could have sworn that she was the furthest thing from sober. The tanned woman before her not only was sporting some mad leather, but she also had a black tail and set of black neko ears that moved as if they were attached to her body!

Kukakuu turned to from Yoruichi to Soifon and back again. Just to make sure, she checked her hands again to see if she was holding sake and once more she found them empty. She glanced at Soifon, who was still lounging on the couch enjoying the display in front of her, totally distracted. "Am I drunk?", Kukakuu asked Soi, suddenly not sure about reality.

Soifon's eyes were totally glued to the sway of Yoruichi's leather clawed hips as she walked over to another shelf with the feather duster. Soifon was so distracted that she barely heard the question. "Hmm.. what?", she asked the Shiba though her eyes were still glued to Yoruichi's rear, now fascinated by the swaying motion of her tail.

"I asked you if I was drunk!", Kukakuu yelled, trying to snap the younger woman out of her daze long enough to answer her question. For all she knows, Kukakuu could be passed out behind the bar having some weird alcohol induced hallucinations.

The Commander spared a quick three seconds to peel her eyes away from Yoruichi, who now was re-arranging flowers in a nearby vase, to assess Kukakuu. She didn't smell any alcohol on the woman, and besides being tripped up by the shock, she seemed to be fully functional and coherent. "No I don't think you are", Soi finally answered.

"So, this is real?", Kukakuu inquired, quickly scanning her surroundings before settling her eyes back on Yoruichi. She didn't know what was weirder, the fact that Yoruichi was dressed like Cat Woman basically being eye-candy for her 'Little Bee' or the fact that she was, and dare Kukakuu think it, _cleaning_.

Well knowing Yoruichi, Kukakuu knew that she had no problems showing off her body to people, and that she preferred her cat form over her human form made her decide on the latter. "Well damn!", the formal noble exclaimed, finally coming to terms that she was not drunk, and this was indeed happening. Her eyes caught Yoruichi nearing them with a cup tea in her hands, her tail swishing back and forth happily and the black fuzzy triangles on the top of her head twitching in merriment.

Yoruichi reached the couch and sat down on Soi's lap causing her to move the camera to the side. "Here, I brought your favorite milk and honey tea love", Yoruichi purred as she the cup up to Soifon's mouth, allowing her to taste its contents. "Careful, it's a little hot, Little Bee", she purred again her tail moving to match her persona.

Soi moaned at the taste, her girlfriend could make the best milk and honey tea. "Very good darling", the again girl groaned as she moved her hand up to scratch one of Yoruichi's kitty ears, causing the tanned woman in her lap to mewl and purr.

Kukakuu's eye twitched. _'Did my friend just ''meow''?'_

"Is there anything else you needed right now Soifon?", Yoruichi asked leaning her face closer towards Soi's, her voice deep with desire and her pupils half lidded with lust.

"Not right now", Soi breathed in reply.

"Fine", Yoruichi said while lightly tracing random patterns on Soi's cheek, before leaning in to kiss it. "In that case, I'll just go and finish things up in the kitchen then". With that, the Shihouin stood up from Soifon's lap and bent over to place the cup of tea on the table in front of them, making the leather stretch tightly across her curves.

Kukakuu could understand Kisuke's response to the current situation: yep, a nosebleed was a perfectly acceptable response.

Yoruichi sashayed out of the room to do only God knows what in the kitchen, both her hips and tail swaying heavily.

Kukakuu was again stunned. "Well, ain't that a bitch?", she asked in disbelief.

Soi paused and lowered her recorder, no use to tapping when Yoruichi was not in the room. "Nope", she answered with a smug smile. "It's more feline Kukakuu".

Kukakuu shook her head at the response. "Well how in the _hell_ did you get her to do that?"

"She lost a bet."

Kukakuu paused. "A bet? About what?"

Soi closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on the couch, sinking further into the comfy cushions. "On whether or not I could catch her off guard, she made a wager that I couldn't", she replied, sighing in content at both her victory and prize.

Kukakuu's eyes widened more, any bigger and they would pop out of her head. "And you won?", she asked, her voice laced heavy with doubt. Yoruichi always won her bets, hands down, no questions asked. Her friend must be up to something.

"Yep", Soi answered just as smug.

Kisuke wouldn't believe this. That's probably why he ran, it scarred the crap out of him.

Speaking of which….

"Hey, where did ya'll manage to find that little number?", Kukakuu asked referring to Yoruichi's state of dress, particularly the life like tail and cat ears/

"In Kisuke's lab, you would be surprised at how many different types of Gigai's that man has created. I just snuck in there and stole that one for Yoruichi-sama", Soi answered. Then she paused , opening her eyes and turned her head to face Kukakuu giving the visitor her full attention, and her famous scowl. "Come to think of it, _what_ _are_you doing here Kukakuu?", she growled out. "Here. In my apartment. In my living room. Uninvited."

For a second, Kukakuu didn't know. Today's events had wiped her mind clean of her true intentions. Her face grew puzzled as she tried to recall her original mission. "Oh!", she said remembering. "I was here to grab that little pussy cat of yours to head out to the bars. It's her turn to pay tonight."

Soi blinked. "Well my apologies Kukakuu, but Yoruichi won't be joining you tonight."

"That figures, seeing as you got her…..um, busy."

"That's correct, so I appreciate it if you left now, and lock the door on the way out."

Kukakuu rolled her eyes heading for the door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah", she called out waving her hand dismissively. "But tell that bitch that she pays for nothing but doubles next week!", she said closing the door, lock in place.

Soi shrugged off the request, sure that Yoruichi heard it anyways. She got up from the couch, stretched, and padded towards the kitchen in search for her Cat Woman. She found her pouting by the sink, her ears drooped. "What's wrong?", Soi asked.

"Didn't you hear her?", asked the Shihouin. "Nothing but doubles? Man, Kukakuu is gonna drink me dry!"

"Awww, I'll make it up to you", Soi cooed running her fingers through Yoruichi's hair, gently scratching her scalp, causing her favorite kitty to purr. Soi grabbed her by the hand and led them to her bedroom. "And besides", Soi continued as she reached to door. "That's my job", she finished with a wink.

Yoruichi's mouth turned into a grin, recalling yesterday's wager terms.

_Soifon's mouth spread into a sinister grin, her gray eyes furthered clouded with mischief. She could think of a few things she wanted the catty woman to do. 'Yep, this is going to be fun', she thought. Then her face dropped, eyes narrowing at the tanned woman. "What do you get if you win?", she asked warily._

_Yoruichi's signature grin reappeared. "Oh don't worry about that Soi. All you need to know is that it'll be both fun and extremely enjoyable for me."_

_Soi back tracked for a second. She knew that it probably wouldn't be smart for her to accept the challenge not knowing all the terms, especially against someone who was as good at hand to hand combat as her sempai. She could easily lose. But the thought of her prize pushed away all reason. "Fine."_

_Yoruichi blinked in surprised at the Commander's answer. "Are you serious?", she asked._

"_I'm not one to back down from a challenge Shihouin."_

_With her smirk back in place, Yoruichi began to circle Soi, like a panther stalking its fallen prey considering what to tear off first. She stopped behind her protégée, her lips placed near the shell of Soi's ear. "Fine, but I wish to warn you, Little Bee.", she whispered._

"_What would that be?" Soi said, her eyes narrowly cut in the direction of the woman behind her._

"_Betting against me isn't the smartest thing to do sweetheart", Yoruichi half growled into Soifon's ear._

"_Oh, and why is that?"_

"_Because I always win.", Yoruichi replied, trying to give Soi one last chance to back out if she chose, knowing her that wouldn't most likely happen. _

_She was right._

"_Well, we'll see won't we", Soi smirked. She heard Yoruichi chuckle in response._

"_See"_, Yoruichi thought as she kicked the door closed behind them and began ripping off her lover's clothes. _"I always win!"_

**~END**

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry that this took sooooo long to get out. Life gets in the way of alot of things. Well there was a lot of reasons to why I came up with this. For the most part it was because I was watching the Shinigami Cups off of bleach and I got to thinking: Soi's really kinky. XD. No Ima serious, think about it, she has a kinda weird cat fetish. So I thought, if she ever won a bet, I think she would want to have Yoru's complete servitude/as a maid for a day, dressed up in a hella sexy cat suit. Yeah but anyways, tell me whatcha thought of the fic! Thanks for reading!**

**Yorusoi ^,^Y**


End file.
